1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transfer connection device for wirelessly connecting mobile phone and hand-free handset that has a first connector and a second connector to couple respectively with a hand-free handset and a mobile phone to communicate control signals therebetween without physical lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deregulation of telecommunication industry has made mobile phones very popular nowadays. The peripheral communication devices to couple with mobile phones also are flourishing. Conventional hand-free handsets such as the ones marked by 91, 92 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 usually have a hand-free body 91 to connect the mobile phone P with a line linking between them. The line restricts the mounting locations of the hand-free body and mobile phone, and also makes the crowd dashboard even more messy in the cars.